The invention relates to a fuel injection pump. In known fuel injection pumps of the type herein, for each set position of the quantity control member associated with one quantity, there is a balance in the regulation between the regulator spring force on the one hand and the centrifugal forces contacting the governor sleeve on the other. Then, as soon as the rpm increase as a result of a change in loading of the vehicle, for example, from uphill driving to downhill driving, then the higher rpm, through the centrifugal adjuster, causes a displacement of the governor sleeve and thus a displacement of the quantity control member in the direction of a smaller injection quantity. When there is an undesired increase in rpm, normally the adjustment lever is displaced by the driver in the direction of a smaller injection quantity, that is, toward a lower engine speed. The actual displacement into the position for the vehicle, then takes place through the centrifugal governor, that is, the governor sleeve. If for any reason at all, however, the centrifugal adjustment fails, for example, as a result of sticking of the flyweights, there is the danger that the engine may "race" or overspeed, since, while the regulator spring is relaxed, the actual setting force for a smaller injection quantity is still lacking.